Hearing devices are conventionally operated with replaceable batteries. By virtue of the recently improved accumulator technology, it has in the meantime become possible to operate hearing devices with accumulators. These need to be recharged at regular intervals. In order to recharge the accumulator, it is necessary to insert it into a charging device for recharge purposes. To this end, the accumulator has to be removed from the hearing device, which is a laborious and tedious process, particularly for older hearing device wearers. To avoid this, it is possible to recharge the accumulator in the hearing device. In addition, a hearing device is described in the European Patent EP 0 630 549 B1, which can be charged by way of charging pins, which engage in openings in the hearing device housing. This is disadvantageous in that dirt can enter these openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,455 describes a hearing device with an accumulator, which is equipped with an inductor coil and can be recharged in a charging device in a contact-free fashion by means of induction.